Accidental Magic
by disney-hp-freak
Summary: Our favorite characters get together at the Battle of Hogwarts anniversary. At dinner, they start telling tales of their childhood. What will be revealed? *A story about some of our favorite characters experiences with accidental magic!*
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Magic

**A/N: Hey people! This is my first official fanfiction story I have done, so yeah. Basically this a story about all our favorite characters experiences with accidental magic. After I get through all these characters I might do Next Generation or Marauder or both! If anyone wants to beta PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how sweet that would be!**

Prologue

Harry left out a sigh. It had been ten years since he had defeated Voldemort in this very hall. The Ministry organized a remembrance gala for all who fought in the war. In Harry's opinion, the gala was very depressing. Speeches from the family of those who died were said and a very long speech from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. Harry had a long speech prepared and it moved people to tears.

After all the speeches were made, there was a movement of silence for each who had died in battle. Pictures of the dead were placed around the Great Hall and an area for all the nameless who had died. Many tears were shed, and after two long hours, the dinner and "after-party" came.

With waves of their wands, many circular tables appeared with the pictures of loved ones along the walls of the Great Hall. Everyone sat down at the tables and dinner began. Throughout most of the dinner, all that could be heard was the clinking of silverware at a few feeble attempts at conversation. These attempts ended so quickly it was almost as if a silencing charm was put over the hall.

When dinner was over, some of the tables remained while an area was cleared for greeting and interviews. Bigger tables replaced some of the smaller ones and people started talking. Harry was sitting at a round table with Ginny, who is eight months pregnant, Ron, Hermione, who is seven months pregnant, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Padma, Pavarti, Astoria, and Draco.

When Draco met Astoria, he completely changed his outlook on life. When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got invited to Draco's wedding it caught them completely off-guard. During the reception, Draco apologized for the way he had acted in school. He told them the only reason he acted that way was because he wanted to please his father. In sixth and seventh year he realized that Voldemort was not the right way to go. In his seventh year he met Astoria, a sixth year Ravenclaw who helped him come to the light. At first his parents were not happy, but they warmed up to Astoria. Draco explained everything that happened and ever since then the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys have been friends ever since.

The group of friends were sitting at a circular table trying to start a conversation. But what do you say when everyone there is remembering the battle that changed their lives? They sat for fifteen minutes before Astoria broke the silence.

"So Ginny, Hermione, how are your pregnancies coming along?" Astoria said in an attempt to end the silence.

"Ugh! I'm ready to give birth to my little girl. This is the LAST time I am getting pregnant!" declared Ginny with a pointed look at Harry.

"Too right she won't," muttered Ron. Even though she is 27, Ron still doesn't think of his little sister as the grown women she is now. His comment didn't go unnoticed by Hermione though as she slapped him lightly.

"Yeah, I hated going through my pregnancy but it was worth it when I held Scorpius for the first time," Astoria remarked as her eyes glassed over when she thought of the memory.

"Yes, it is nice that the twins are five and are passed the completely needy stage. Now Rolf and I will have to be watching out for accidental magic though," sighed Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Oh yeah, we'll need to start watching for James soon won't we Ginny?" Asked Harry. "The kids know about magic but he needs to be prepared for him being able to do it himself."

"I remember my first time with accidental magic."

Everyone turned and stared at Luna.

"You remember? When I think about it, the memory from when I was nine is as clear as day," exclaimed Neville.

Murmurs of agreement went around the table. It seemed that most people remembered what major feats of accidental magic occurred when they were little.

**A/N: Like I said at the beginning, this is my first story. Constructive criticism is welcome! Looking for a beta. Review please! Good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2Hermione

Accidental Magic

** A/N: Here is the first official chapter of my story! Thanks goes out to ****Lily Incarnate, ****and an anonymous reviewer.** ** The first bit of magic we hear about is Hermione. Enjoy! Will contain flashbacks!**

**Chapter 1-Hermione**

"So Hermione, it must have been a shock to your parents when you displayed your magic," said Hannah thoughtfully. "I mean, they are Muggles right?"

"Yeah, none of us knew what was going on. We tried to find a logical reason, but it was nice to realize what was happening." Hermione said, "It was a surprise and a relief when I found out I was a witch, it was explained so much!" She thought about how her parents were in shock that she was a witch, her dad almost fainted.

"So what was some of your accidental magic Hermione?" asked Ginny wondering how the Grangers reacted to it.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose the earliest I can remember is when I was six and reading Peter Pan."

_**Flashback**_

It all started on an ordinary day. Hermione was, as usual, reading a book. She was sitting on her favorite purple bean bag chair reading while snow fell down in big, fluffy flakes. Hermione was reading one of her favorite books, Peter Pan. She couldn't get enough of Neverland! Evil pirates, beautiful mermaids, Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, and Peter of course! She always secretly wished she had magical powers. The book was her escape when life became to hectic. Well, as hectic as it can get when you're six.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" called her mother, Helen. "It's time to leave for your ballet lesson!" Ever since she was a little girl, Helen loved to do ballet. When Hermione was four, Helen signed her up for ballet. Hermione never showed a big interest in it, but she continued with ballet to make her mother happy. But recently Hermione had become more resistant to going to ballet class.

"But Mummy! I don't want to go to ballet today1 Can't I just read my book instead?" Hermione whined, she didn't like ballet and wanted to stay home.

"Now sweetie, you're already signed up for this season of ballet. **(A/N: don't know if that is correct terminology for ballet but I'm going with it.) **We have made a commitment to the ballet class and you can't quit partway through the season.

"No! I-DON'T-WANT-TO-GO!" screamed Hermione stamping her foot with each word. "I HATE ballet! All I want to do is READ-MY-BOOK!"

"Hermione, listen," her mother said patiently trying to calm the six year old down. "Even if you don't like ballet, you need to finish this season and we will see if you want to continue or not."

"I-DON'T-WANT-TO!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. She stood in her room seething with anger. Suddenly, the window flew open and her dresser drawers and closet opened. Hermione was still fuming and was oblivious to her surroundings. Her mum looked on in amazement and fear as all of Hermione's ballet items flew out the window and disappeared like phantoms into the night. All of her tutus, ballet shoes, and tights were gone in a flash. When Hermione calmed down she looked at her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Mum, why do you look so scared? Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked with her bottom lip trembling. She looked around and noticed that her room looked like a tornado came through. Everything was knocked over and her mother's hair was messed up. Only Hermione was unaffected by the strange wind. She went to her closet and saw that none of her ballet items were there. She ran over to her dresser and saw no pink tights. She looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Does this mean I can read my book now Mummy?" asked Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Um, well I guess we shouldn't force you to do any activities you don't want to." Helen said. She was still rather shook up form what had just happened. What is it happened again?

"Yay! Thank you Mummy!" said Hermione with a big smile on her face. She went back to her bean bag chair and continued reading. Through all the commotion, the pages didn't turn at all. Her mum smiled at her daughter's innocence and closed the door. Just before it shut, it seamed that Hermione was floating about sic inches above her bean bag. But it was just a trick of the light, wasn't it?

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow! Remind me never to upset our daughter to much if she is anything like you," Ron said after Hermione had finished. Everyone around the table agreed, Hermione had done some pretty impressive accidental magic. Hermione just laughed.

"Of course she would display magic when someone told her to stop reading. It was mind-blowing whenever we got her away from the library!" Harry said while everyone laughed.

"So, who would like to share their story next?" asked Hermione when they stopped talking about her experience.

"I will," said Harry. "But I think it will be hard to top Hermione's!"

**A/N: Woot! First chapter done! Next one should be up in less than a week. Harry's story is next, but I don't know who I should do after him! Ideas are welcome! Review good or bad! I want to know how I am doing. Sorry for all the caps, I think it gets the point across better for screaming children. I probably won't be doing it every chapter though. There is a quote in here from a play I've done recently, doubt most will find it but tell me if you do! *cough, *TeamPotterorJackson*, cough***


	3. Chapter 3Harry

Accidental Magic

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I'm late. With Thanksgiving and tech week for the play I'm in I haven't been home for more than 10 minutes at a time. So without further adieu... chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2 Harry**

_ from last chapter: "So, who would like to share their story next?" asked Hermione when they stopped talking about her experience._

_ "I will," said Harry. "But I think it will be hard to top Hermione's!"_

Everyone laughed at the statement. Hermione just rolled their eyes. She hoped Harry would get on with it so they would stop talking about her.

"Well, there's the time I blew up Aunt Marge," said Harry with a smirk on his face. Neville, Hannah, Padma, Pavarti, Seamus, Dean, Astoria, and Draco stared at him.

"You what? Oh, Harry," Hannah said with compassion. Astoria, Padma, Pavarti, and Ginny all had looks that were similar to Hannah. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Draco, and Ron were roaring with laughter. Hermione was just rolling her eyes.

"Because you were _so_ upset. Don't forget that he was 13, hated her for his whole life, and she was insulting his parents left and right!" Hermione said glaring at the boys.

"Harry, is this true?" Astoria said with a look of disapproving, "Did you even try and stop yourself?"

"To be honest, I didn't even notice what was happening until it was almost over," Harry said with a thoughtful look. "Though I have never regretted it to this day."

"Alright, what was some accidental magic before you knew you were a wizard?' asked Dean.

"Let's see, what about my hair growing back after bad haircuts," said Harry.

"Boo! That's boring, 'I got a bad haircut and my messy hair grew back!' You can do better!" yelled Seamus drawing stares.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, one time I was being chased by Dudley and ended up in the roof of the school. Or all the times Dudley's old clothes got smaller whenever Aunt Petunia tried to force them on me."

"Oh come off it! These are all experiences that were used in your books!" said Ron.

A year after the war, a squib by the name of J. K. Rowling wanted to record Harry's life. He agreed on the terms that the book would be sold only in the muggle world. Also, a charm was to be put on it that any wizard who saw the books would forget about them, unless Harry had told them personally. It was amazing to Harry that the series had done so well. He was even more astounded when she told him that the books were to be made into movies. The final book was to come out in a couple of months.

"Fine! Okay let's see... I've got it! It still involves Aunt Marge, the Dursley's, and the worst dog in the world, Ripper."

_**Flashback**_

Harry woke up with the usual banging on his door waking him up.

"Get up! Now! Marge and Vernon will be here in a hour and you need to clean and make breakfast!" Petunia said before going to attend her dessert.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" called Harry. He wished he could hide in his cupboard so he wouldn't ave to listen to Aunt Marge, but the Dursley's would never allow it. For now he would have to get up and serve the Dursley's, and later be locked up while they go on a picnic. Harry changed into Dudley's hand-me-down clothes and headed to the kitchen.

"Hurry up! I want the breakfast done with nothing burned in less than fifteen minutes. After you have finished cooking, make some coffee for Vernon and Marge to have ready when they come in. Also, I have made a list of the food you have to make for the picnic today. Now get started!" Petunia yelled at him while pulling cookies out of the oven.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry as he turned the burner on. He looked at the list Petunia had given him. It was more like a picnic feast than a picnic lunch! He started right away not wanting Vernon or Marge to have another reason to yell at him.

An hour later, the lunches were made, breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, and the coffee was hot and ready. As Harry was about to sit down, he heard the door open.

"Oh! They're here! Dudders, come downstairs! Your Aunt is here! Boy! Get the bags," she hissed at Harry while rushing to the door. Harry sighed, just his luck. Right when he was going to have a moment of rest, they arrive. He felt like Cinderella!

"Boy! Get over here and carry the luggage to my room!" Marge boomed as she walked through the door. "And where is Dudley? Where is my neffie-poo?" Dudley came up up with a forced smile on his face. Harry knew Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge because he got well payed and promised a toy. Sure enough, when Dudley pulled away, he had a 20 pound note clenched in his hand.

Harry took the bags upstairs with no complaint. After his second trip upstairs, Harry came back down and saw the dog cage. He started to panic. Ripper came? He thought all the dogs were staying on the farm during this visit. It would be a lot harder to stay in his cupboard with both of them. Harry was heading down the stairs when he heard the telephone ring. Harry hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Mrs. Figg calling to say she couldn't watch Harry while the Dursley's were out on the picnic.

"Potter! Get down here!" yelled Vernon. Harry begrudgingly came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "You," Vernon said glaring. "Make a small sandwich for yourself. Mrs. Figg's sister needs urgent care and Mrs. Figg decided to help her." He said with a scoff. It seemed to him that nothing was more important than getting Harry away form the Dursley's afternoon picnic.

"H-he's coming with us?" asked Dudley scrunching up his face. Harry recognized this as him being ready to fake cry. Dudley _always _got what he wanted when he faked crying. "I d-don't want him t-to come! H-he'll ruin e-everything!" Dudley said as he started to wail. Harry rolled his eyes as Petunia rushed over to 'comfort' Dudley. Harry could see Dudley's smirk through Petunia's arms.

"Now-now Dudley, we can't leave him at home. Umm, how about this Dudders? We'll get you two new toys. How does that sound pumpkin?" Petunia said frantically trying to calm her son.

Dudley thought for a moment. "Fine, but I want more food than him!"

Harry sighed. Dudley always got more than him, food, clothes, and even bedrooms! He had gotten used to it, but he still wanted to be treated equally. He learned to stop asking for things though.

"The boy can look after Ripper while we are on our picnic." Marge said looking at Harry as if daring him to argue. Harry looked back with a blank look on his face, not wanting his emotions to betray him. Marge glared at him for not saying anything. It seamed that she was annoyed with Harry for not talking back. No matter what he did or said, she got mad at him. Harry just couldn't win!

Harry was then shoved into the kitchen and made a small PB&J for himself. Twenty minutes later they were all in the car heading to the park. It was a bright, sunny day, perfect for a picnic. Unless, you were Harry with the Dursleys.

The Dursleys strutted through the park like they owned it. Harry was behind them, struggling to keep up as he was carrying all the stuff. Ripper kept running back and forth between Harry and Marge barking the whole time. The Dursleys were standing under a tree where they wanted the blanket to be. Harry dragged the cooler over and set up the blanket. He put a rock on each corner to hold the blanket down. He got the food out of the cooler and stepped back to indicate that he was done. The Dursleys came over and started stuffing their faces, except Petunia who took dainty little bites.

"So Petunia, I'm surprised you still have the boy." Marge said in between bites. Every time she came she made a similar remark. "If he had been put on my doorstep it would have been strait to the orphanage."

'Maybe an orphanage wouldn't be so bad,' Harry thought. He still wouldn't get many items, but he would have his own room. There would also be others like him. Marge continued going on about Harry and what a bad kid he was. Soon the conversation turned to his parents.

"It isn't your fault that he's so scrawny. It's all to do with blood. Your sister was the black sheep in your family it seems. Even more so, after she ran off with that Potter bloke." said Marge and then hiccuping. She had brought a bottle or two of wine with her and had finished most of the bottle. Harry sighed as he heard Marge talking. He had heard it all before, but every time it made him angry. To day all he wanted to do was enjoy the park. It's not the easiest thing to do with the Dursleys around though.

A few minutes later Ripper started barking. This was the last straw for Harry. He just wanted the stupid picnic to end so he could go home.

Then the sky darkened. All the other families looked up in confusion and then hurried away. The Dursleys didn't seem to notice at first until the rain started to fall. Dudley started yelling at his parents to make the rain stop. Harry was watching the scene silently laughing at Dudley until..

"Boy! Get over here and clean up this up so we don't get wet! Hurry up!" Vernon yelled from under a tree.

This only got Harry more annoyed. Why should he be the only one to clean up? The rain started coming down harder as he was working. The Dursleys were shaking form the cold as they were all soaked. Harry was grumbling as thunder was heard overhead.

After twenty minutes, everything was cleaned up and they ran to the car. Harry struggled again with the cooler. After it was put in the trunk, Harry climbed into the car. AS they were driving , Harry realized that Ripper had finally stopped barking. The odd thing was that Ripper's mouth was still moving. Harry dismissed it as just another weird thing that happened that day.

Harry then noticed Dudley shaking while Petunia put a towel around him. All the Dursleys were soaked! It Harry didn't remember it raining. It just got dark and there was some thunder, but no rain. Then why were the Dursleys all wet? Harry looked down at his clothes. They were completely dry! He could see Petunia glaring at him. Harry could tell he was, once again, in trouble for something he didn't do.

When they got back to Number 4, Harry was sent to his cupboard for a week. He passed the time playing with his knights and still wondering how he managed to stay dry.,

_**End Flashback**_

"And, well, that's my story." Harry said while looking at his friends' stunned faces.

"You started a storm? Wicked!" blurted out Dean breaking the silence.

"Nah, I just stayed dry. The rain was already in the weather forecast. The Dursleys were to lazy to even check it. The park was almost empty anyway."

"Harry, stop being so modest! It seemed to me that you may not have brought on the whole storm, but you caused the thunder and the rain falling harder. It was because of your anger to the Dursleys. Since you wanted them to be miserable and not you, your clothes stayed dry." said Padma logically. Pavarti rolled her eyes at her Ravenclaw sister.

"Did the Dursleys treat you like this all the time?" asked Astoria with a look of concern.

"Yeah, they didn't give me full meals and kept me in a cupboard. But they never physically abused me, and I was thankful for that." Harry said with a thoughtful look.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us about them?" asked Hermione, "we could have helped you!"

"I didn't want anyone to know what was happening. I was more self-consciences when I was at Hogwarts." Harry said bashfully, "I didn't want anyone about my home life. I came to good terms with Dudley and Petunia after the books came out and were being written. Vernon still hates my guts but two out of three isn't bad."

"Why didn't you tell us anything mate? We could have helped you. Or you could have gone to Dumbledore." said Seamus.

"No wonder you were do angry in your fifth year. Sitting at that house with no knowledge of what was happening is worse than I thought. Just talking to the Dursleys for two months would have gotten me ticked off too." Ron said chuckling. Hermione gave him a 'this-is-not-a-laughing-matter' glare.

"Ah well, the past is the past and our lives right now are pretty dang good." Harry said smiling at his friends. He did have a good life, beautiful wife, two, soon to be three, adorable children, and everyone else he held dear. "Well, now that you know all about my past life, it is someone else's turn!"

"None of us could follow that!" exclaimed Draco, "with you controlling the weather and us discovering your past, you really think we can tell a better story?"

"Well Harry said that you couldn't follow up on my story and I think he proved himself wrong!" Hermione said teasingly.

"I nominate anyone but me!" Neville called out.

"Why is that?" asked Luna.

"Because everyone here knows what my most impressive bit of accidental magic is."

"Which is?" Draco said with a questioning look.

"Wait, how many people know about it? Asked a surprised Neville. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Hannah, and Luna raised their hands. Dean, Seamus, Padma, Pavarti, Astoria, and Draco still looked confused.

"I guess I'm next then," sighed Neville.

**A/N: Like I said up top, I am SOOOO sorry that this is two weeks late. I have had no time at all to get on the computer. This is my longest chapter so far, woot! Neville's will be shorter as I'm having some trouble with it right now. Any suggestions on future chapters would be very helpful! I've asked family and friends, but all their suggestions are boring. Could I have 5-10 reviews before I post it? I know many of you have read this so... Review ****Por-Favor****!**


	4. Chapter 4 Neville

Chapter 3-Neville

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I was GOING to update over Christmas break BUT I left my writing journal at school. (I write stuff down first and then do the first edit on the computer) Today was the first day back. There may be a slight delay in the next chapter since I couldn't write. Grrrrrrr... I had some trouble writing this chapter so its a little short and not the best. If anyone has any ideas PM me. PLEASE! I will update faster. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas!**

**Accidental Magic**

**Chapter 3-Neville**

_End of last chapter:_

_ "Wait, how many people know about it?" asked a surprised Neville. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Hannah, and Luna raised their hands. Dean, Seamus, Padma, Pavarti, Astoria, and Draco still looked confused. _

_ "I guess I'm next then," Neville sighed._

"So over half of you don't know what happened?" asked Neville in shock. Everyone nodded. "Well, everyone knows I wasn't the best in school and SOME people..." he gave a pointed look at Draco who held his hands up in mock surrender, "...made it very obvious and pointed it out to everyone." Everyone laughed as Draco was hiding behind Astoria. It was hard to hide when Astoria was slapping her husband.

"Just remember when he was trying to act like his father though," Astoria said defending Draco. He gave her a look of gratitude. "But I'm not saying that what he did was okay. He finally realized the way he was acting was like a jerk."

"Took him long enough," mumbled Dean to Seamus.

"Yeah, only took him 18 years and a war." Padma said, "it would be really sad if he hadn't!"

Draco sighed, "I guess it is 'pick-on-Draco' day again."

"Come on guys, cut him some slack," Ginny said glaring at everyone. Everyone backed off. No one wanted to mess with a mad red-head.

"What were we talking about before it became 'pick-on-Draco' day?" asked Pavarti, "I really wanted to hear whatever it was."

"Let's see." Draco started out sarcastically. "Working our way backward it became 'pick-on-Draco' day, how it took 18 years and a war to not be like my father. And that was because I used to make fun of Neville for not doing good in class."

"I believe Neville was going to tell us his experience with accidental magic." Luna told them while playing with her butterbeer cork necklace.

"Well, my first bit of magic showed when I was 9. My Great-Uncle-Algie always tried to get magic out of me. Always trying to scare. Then on Easter everyone came over to our house and it finally happened." Neville started saying...

_**Flashback**_

"Gran does everyone have to come to our house? I hate when the family comes over. I feel like a freak because I don't have magic." 9 year old Neville whined trying to convince his grandmother.

"No Neville, they are family and we just tell them not to come. If they don't come over, we go over there." Neville's grandmother Augusta said in an exasperated tone.

"Why don't I have magic Gran?" asked Neville. One of the things Neville constantly worried about was magic and getting into Hogwarts. His Gran always talked about his father and what an amazing wizard he was. Neville always dreamed of being exactly like the father he never knew. To his family he was a squib, but Neville had never given up hope that his magic would come in, even if his family had.

"Oh, Neville. I've already told you many times. You were just unfortunate that you were born without magic. It wasn't your fault." Augusta explained with a sigh. It wasn't the first time Neville questioned about magic.

"But _why_?" Neville persisted further. "Why am I so different?"

"Neville do I look like a healer to you? All I know about squibs is they don't happen very often. That is it! End of discussion.'

Neville huffed and went back to his room. Augusta sighed. She didn't know what to do with him. Poor Neville wouldn't be able to fit in wherever he went. Then she the doorbell ring. Another Easter about to begin.

Neville's Aunts and Uncles came into the house and the luncheon started. Greetings and small talk were shared all around the table. Except for Neville. Most of his family tried to believe he didn't exist. Every family gathering, he sat at the end of the table quietly eating his food. After a while, he excused himself and went to hide upstairs. Only his grandmother saw him leave the table. She excused herself a little later and went to check on Neville.

After sulking in his room for a little while, he heard a knock on the door. Neville looked up surprised. Only his grandmother wanted to talk with him, and she was still downstairs entertaining her guests.

"Can I come in?" a voice called through the door. Neville wasn't sure what to do. The person let themselves in. It was his Great-Uncle-Algie. Neville froze in fear. He thought of running. The only place to go was the balcony.

"So kiddo, anything exciting happen lately?" his uncle asked looking at him expectantly. Neville knew what his uncle was hinting at. He wanted to know if Neville had done any magic.

"Have you tried anything? Maybe we should try to get some magic out of you. I don't think you are trying hard enough! If you really want magic, you would try hard to get magic," his uncle half-yelled, half-threateningly. Neville knew what he was doing. Algie was trying to use reverse-physiology. Neville looked around for a way out again. Algie noticed his discomfort and tried a different tactic.

"Nev, I'm sorry. Let's go out on the balcony and talk things out," Algie said thinking about his next plan.

"Alright, I guess." Neville said questioningly. They started heading out to the balcony. Neville wasn't sure what his uncle was doing, but he would make a break for it as soon as possible. As they headed to the balcony, Algie talked to Neville about who knows what.

"Now remember Neville, this is for your own good." Neville snapped his head up and looked at his uncle. What? This can't be good.

"Uncle? What are you doing?" Neville said worringly. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Algie had picked him up by his feet. Neville was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was being hung upside down from a three story balcony! As his uncle was starting to shake him, Augusta came into the room.

"Algie! What ARE you doing?" screamed Augusta at her brother. "You are hanging a child out of the balcony! What are you thinking?"

"I am GETTING some magic out of him! There isn't going to be a squib in our family!" He screamed back. Augusta pulled out her and Algie dropped Neville in fright. Everyone was screaming. Most of the family had rushed upstairs when they heard shouting. Time seamed to slow down. Neville saw the pavement rushing towards him and then... he bounced. Neville opened one eye a little. He was flying upward now! He bounced all the way down the street. His whole family was now shouting with joy on the balcony. Neville wasn't a squib! He survived! After Neville got back to the house there was much rejoycing. It seemed that only Algie wasn't in full swing of the party. The other members had shunned him for dropping a 9 year old boy about 30 feet. Neville wasn't used to all this attention.

"Does this mean I get to go to Hogwarts now, Gran?" asked Neville hopefully.

"Yes Neville." Augusta said with tears in her eyes, "yes it does."

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow Neville, I never knew that. And I shared a dorm with you for 7 years!" exclaimed Seamus. Everyone nodded even though some of them had already heard the story.

"I never would have guessed Great-Uncle-Algie would do anything right in his life." Neville said thoughtfully. "But dropping me out from the balcony was the start of something big. It lead me to Hogwarts where I found great friends and became a hero. It also helped me meet my beautiful wife and give my amazing daughter, Alice."

"Hmm. When you put it that way I'm glad you were dropped on your head." Hannah said with a playful smile.

"If it wasn't for you Neville we couldn't have beaten Voldemort." Hermione said. Only five people knew what she was referring to. And they preferred to keep it that way, even after the war.

"Well, I've been sitting here long enough. Care to dance Pavarti?" Dean asked while getting up.

"Why not? I need to stretch my legs." Pavarti answered following Dean. Everyone else left the table but Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

**A/N: Yeah... Ended it there. I'm not sure who to do next so I left it undecided. Any suggestions please tell me! Can I get at least 3 more reviews? It would take me to 7. More would be great. Some motivation before exams. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello world! Sorry for the long wait, but I had exams to get through. I wrote during school so maybe another chapter soon? Motivation is always great ;) I will explain the chapter at the end. Also, I don't think I've put a disclaimer on all my chapters. The one on this chapter counts for ALL past and future chapters! Without further adieu, Draco's story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in any way. I own Harry Potter stuff, but not the actual thing. Bummer.**

**Chapter 4: Draco**

_Last Chapter:"Well, I've been sitting here long enough. Care to dance Pavarti?" Dean asked while getting up._

_ "Why not? I need to stretch my legs." Pavarti answered following Dean. Everyone else left the table but Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione._

After fifteen minutes, Draco and Astoria came back to the table.

"I absolutely hate this song. I will not dance to it," Astoria said while crossing her arms. No one wanted to ask why.

"Ah well, it's just the six of us right now. What should we talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Ron said. "Maybe about our lives I guess?" Everyone shrugged. Why not? They did small talk about what was going on in their lives for a little bit. The guys talked while the girls talked.

"So yesterday I was playing hide-and-seek with James. He was so cute running around yelling 'You can't see me!'" Harry said laughing. "The best part was he was in plain sight." Draco started laughing like crazy at this point.

"Are you alright? I mean, it's funny but not that funny." Rom said with a concerned look.

"No it's just, I remember one time when I was little I used hide-and-seek as an excuse." Draco said in-between laughs.

"And when was this?" Astoria said looking over.

"Um, it's nothing." Draco said quietly. He didn't really want people to know what happened when he was a kid. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Please tell us," Astoria said softly. Draco sighed.

"Okay, but don't judge me."

_**Flashback:**_

It was another average day in the Malfoy family manor. Narcissa was upstairs getting ready to have tea with her pure-blood friends. Lucius was upstairs in the study looking over work. And Draco was sitting in a make-shift school room waiting for his lesson to end.

"And in 1609, Abraxas Malfoy was..." the tutor droned on. Draco had gone from math class, to a manners class so he 'wouldn't make a fool of himself', and the school day ended with learning his family tree. It bore Draco to death. Who cared about what his family did hundreds of years ago? He sighed and looked up at the clock. What? Draco groaned and out his head on the desk. It had only been five minutes since he last looked at the clock. It felt like at least half-an-hour.

"Then in the summer of 1609. Abraxas Malfoy started to..." the tutor continued with no emotion. He didn't even seem to care that his student wasn't paying attention. He probably wanted to leave as much as Draco did.

Draco continued to tune out of the lesson and let his mind wander. When he looked out the window and saw his playground he sighed. He stared to think about the other children he hung out with. He wasn't really sure if he would consider them friends. They were his father's friends kids. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle would probably end up as bodyguards or thugs. All muscle and no brain. Pansy seamed a little obsessed with him and it creeped Draco out. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabinni were okay, but Draco didn't like their superior attitudes. It was to much like his father. Draco enjoyed being with the Greengrass girls, but he only saw them at parties. What he really wanted to do was to make his own friends.

Draco brought up the idea of going to school and making friends. The idea was quickly shot down. His next idea had been to go to the park. When he told his father of the idea, Lucius said "No Malfoy would be caught dead in the company of anyone beneath him! The Malfoys blah blah blah." Draco then proceeded to have a 30 minute lecture about how amazing the Malfoys were and how they must keep up their reputation. He sat there nodding and saying the occasional "yes father." But in his head he was still wondering about what it would be like to have real friends.

Whenever Draco left the house, it was through Floo Powder and strait to a 'friends' house. He talked to his mother about going to a playground, but whenever Narcissa asked Lucius, he refused. After much persistence, he eventually bought a play set so Draco would stop whining. Draco was ecstatic and had fun at first, but when he invited the others over to play with him they only scoffed at the equipment. They would only want to play Mini-Quidditch, "the only game for pure-bloods." Theo would say.

Draco always ended up joining them but looked over at the play set longingly. It had everything! A slide, a swing set, a merry-go-round, and a see-saw. Draco didn't go out on the play set very often anymore. It was only fun when there was someone else to play with. His parents were always busy. And they never seamed to be the hands-on parents anyway. He played with the house-elf once, until his father caught him and forbid it from happening again.

Draco sighed again and continued with his daydreams. A buzzer went off shaking him awake. Yes! Lessons are over! Draco ran out of the room yelling a quick goodbye to his tutor. He went back to his room to put his books away and change clothes. His father didn't like it when Draco wore jeans, but Narcissa said they were easier to wash than robes. Draco started wandering around the manner looking for something to do. He walked pass the parlor where his mother was having tea. He stopped by the door to to listen in.

". . . and I think Pansy is getting along very nicely with Draco. I think maybe in the future. . ." Draco ran away before he heard anything else out of Mrs. Parkinson. It was gross! They were only friends, and even that was a stretch. After getting away from that crazy women, Draco continued wandering the halls. He decided to go find his father and ask if the Greengrass girls could come over. He always teased them by calling them the 'Triple Gs'. After he would say this, the girls would shove him in the dirt.

When Draco reached his father's study he took a deep breath a knocked. Draco didn't hear a response and slowly opened the door. He walked into an empty study. Draco almost left, he wasn't supposed to be in here without an adult. As he was about to leave, something caught his eye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slightly ajar cabinet door with something gleaming inside. Curiosity overtook him as he went over to the cabinet. He opened the door to get a better look. It may have been fancy dishes, a cane top, a mask, or a family heirloom. Maybe it was something from the Hogwarts Founders that had magic beyond belief! Draco was getting more curious with each thought. He was about to open the door when...

"Ah yes the study is right this way." Draco froze. His father was coming! And with company. He didn't have time to leave the study. He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. Behind the drapes? No, they could see a bulge or his feet. In the cabinet? But if his father wanted to get something he would surely be seen. Under a desk? It would work as long as they didn't stretch out their legs. Draco dove under the desk as they walked in.

"Well Lucius it is nice for you to have invited me over after all this time." Draco didn't recognize the person's voice. Maybe the person was from the Ministry?

"Think nothing of it Yaxley. What is a chat among old friends?" That was his father. He sounded strained talking to this Yaxley person. But what were they talking about?

"Well, five years is a long time for a chat. When you see me in the Ministry, you act like you've never seen me before." Draco was starting to get very confused. This other person wasn't someone who came to the house often, and wasn't a co-worker that his father regularly talked to.

"You know to keep up my image I must act like I remember nothing, including the people who I was with. Even is they were also 'put under the Imperious Curse'." He wasn't sure, but Draco thought his father had a little bit of edge in his voice. Almost like he was threatening this Yaxley person. The conversation continued on like this for a while. Draco started to lose interest and almost nodded off a couple of times. He was started when he heard footsteps. Maybe they were leaving?

"Why don't we sit down. We don't need to discuss business standing up." Draco froze again. They were sitting down. They were going to see him! He saw the shadow of his father's legs. Draco didn't move a muscle as his father sat down, praying he wouldn't see him.

"Just let me get something out of my drawer to show you. I believe you will be pleasantly surprised." Lucius said in a superior tone. Draco almost turned himself in right then and there. If his father was going into a drawer he was sure to see him. Draco prepared to be yelled at a shoved out of the room. He closed his eyes in preparation. When he heard nothing, he opened one eye a crack. His father was staring right at him, but making no remark. He realized his father was going into the secret drawer and would at least feel him if he didn't see him. Draco lay flat against the ground hoping against hope he wasn't spotted. When getting a small, black diary out of the drawer, Lucius accidentally stepped on Draco's hand. Draco let out a small moan, then quickly shut himself up.

Lucius and Yaxley started looked up suspiciously to see what made the noise. They checked under the desk Draco was hiding under many times. Each time they looked, they didn't see Draco. He didn't move a muscle as Yaxley felt under the desk for a recording service. How could they not see him? Then again, he wasn't getting in trouble. After searching for fifteen minutes they decided it must have been their imagination and went back to talking. Draco huddled up to go to sleep. He wondered why his father was so worried about a diary. As he yawned he shrugged it off.

When Draco woke up, he didn't hear any voices talking. He let out a small cough to see if anyone would react. Nothing. Draco crawled out from under the desk and looked around the room. The study was empty. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He's not in trouble! Draco left the study in a good mood. On his way up to his room, he ran into his mother.

"Draco, what are you so happy about darling?" Narcissa asked. She was glad to see him happy. Lately he had been withdrawn and sullen.

"Well, I was in th- I was playing hide-and-seek with myself. And when I was in the hall trying to find a hiding spot, Father came down the hall! I thought he was going to ruin my game, but he didn't say anything! He walked by me like I wasn't there. But why?" Draco felt proud of himself for coming up with the story on the spot. But his question was true. Why didn't they see him under the desk?

"Well maybe you were hiding so well he didn't see you." In all honesty, Lucius probably ignored him on purpose.

"But I was standing in the middle of the hall! He almost walked into me until I moved out of the way." Narcissa didn't know what to make of this. Lucius would have told Draco to move and would give a lecture. Unless...

"What is it? Did I say something wrong? Mother I- please- I mean- uh..." Draco stammered trying to apologize, though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Narcissa only laughed.

"Oh Draco, you didn't do anything wrong. The opposite in fact. What happened was you performed accidental magic. Probably a version of the Disillusionment Charm or something of the sort. Oh Draco!" She engulfed him in a hug. Draco's mind was going a mile a minute. Big accidental magic? Why didn't he think of it before? Sure, he had done little things, but nothing as big as this!

"Mum can I write letters to my friends?" Draco asked with big eyes. Narcissa smiled.

"Of course you can. But remember to take a house-elf with you for spelling!" Narcissa yelled as Draco ran down the hall. She must tell Lucius about this tonight at dinner.

"Alright Mum!" Draco yelled back as he ran down the hall. He couldn't wait to tell his friends what had happened.

_**End Flashback**_

"When Father found out about what had happened, he cracked down even harder on me. I had a different attitude to please my father. And the rest is history." Draco finished. He looked around uncomfortably. At least not everyone was there to hear it. He was still pretty embarrassed about his past. Only his wife, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione heard the story. He didn't want anyone else to know what his childhood was like. It would result in endless teasing.

"Draco, was that what your whole childhood was like? Don't lie to me!" Astoria told her husband with a mixture of pity and anger. She felt bad for what had happened, but at the same time she was mad he hadn't told her earlier. Maybe this is why he spent so much time with Scorpius?

"Hey Draco! What was it like being pushed in the mud by two girls? One was a year or two younger!" Ron said laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

"No different from when your sister pushed you in the mud I'm sure." Draco replied back

"Actually, it was very different. I pushed him in twenty times then jumped on him." Ginny said with a strait face. The table of friends started roaring with laughter as Ron's ears turned bright red.

"You only got away with it because Mum got mad whenever I fought back." Ron said trying to redeem himself. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"And this is why I'm glad I'm an only child. No sibling rivalry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, being an only child is great, unless you live with your cousin." Harry said with his eyes cast down. But he was trying to hold back a smile. How many times can he manage to get sympathy from the girls?

"Oh you poor thing!" Astoria- check.

"Harry, if you had just told us at school we could have helped sooner." Hermione- check.

"Harry James Potter wipe that smirk off your face right now! I know you're just trying to get sympathy out of the girls. You drive me insane sometimes!" Ginny- not check. It was getting harder to fool her. Maybe he should lay low on the sympathy for a while.

"Sympathy. Why didn't I use that more often? That's brilliant!" Draco said thinking of all the possibilities. Astoria glared at him. "But I won't of course."

Ron didn't dare say anything from the looks he was receiving from Hermione.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Neville and Hannah had just returned from dancing.

"Oh nothing, just some fake sympathy." Neville looked even more confused than ever before.

"It's nothing Neville. Grab something to drink. I bet you're thirsty after all that dancing." Harry said while gesturing to a chair. Neville shrugged as he and Hannah sat down.

**A/N: Whew! Done! Some of you may be wondering why Draco wasn't a brat in the flashback. My thoughts is when Draco was still little, his parents didn't affect him so much. I guessing when he was seven or eight he started to become a rich little brat. Narcissa might have been a little OOC, but what mother doesn't love her kid? Any requests on who should be next? Anyone who survived the Battle of Hogwarts is up for grabs. Again, sorry for the long wait, but exams, ugh! Could I get up to 11 reviews? Love you all!**

**PS: Just wanted everyone to know if you look at the review list, my sister accidentally used my account when she reviewed. I mean, who reviews their own story?**


	6. Chapter 6  Seamus

**A/N: Excuses time! School blah blah blah, Life blah blah blah, Time blah blah blah. That covers everything right? But I am sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day. I would also like to point out future updates won't be regular either. But at least you don't have to worry about cliffhangers. Seamus is next! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters**

**Chapter 5- Seamus **

After some dancing and mingling, everyone headed back to the table. Draco and Astoria were off talking with Daphne and her husband. While the friends were talking, Seamus accidentally knocked over a candle. He quickly put it out with his wand.

"Even after 17 years, you still set things on fire." Harry said laughing.

"I wish it was only 17 years. Fire has always been one of my special talents." Seamus said proudly.

"I wouldn't be so proud of randomly setting things on fire if I was you." Dean said snickering. "Some people could see it as trouble."

"Well I think it's cool, actually I think it's hot. Fire, hot, _get it_?" Seamus said grinning.

"Oh shut up! You are insane." Padma said.

"Well, I have been dealing with fire since I was little." Seamus said with a shrug.

"Really? Do tell." Hermione said leaning back. She was ready for another story.

_**Flashback**_

It was a winter afternoon. There was two feet of snow outside on top of a layer of ice. The temperature was below zero and the town was closed down. The kids of Newport were looking out the windows begging their parents to go outside. Their hopeful eyes were met with disappointment. They soon got over it with a cup of hot chocolate and a movie. There was one little boy on the edge of town who didn't want to go outside. This boys name was Seamus Finnigan.

"Dad!" Seamus called running around the house, "Dad! Where are you? Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" Thomas Finnigan sighed. It sounded like Seamus had another idea. His son came up with all sorts of ideas. For instance, in the summer they went kite-flying. After flying the kite for a while, Seamus declared he was bored. He thought it would be more fun if _Thomas_ flew the kite with _Seamus_ on it. Thomas quickly dismissed it as very dangerous. Seamus eventually understood, but was still upset. It sounded like another one of his brilliant ideas.

"Dad, I have a great idea," Seamus said with bright eyes. "Why don't we build a snow fort-" he paused for effect. _This ought to be good_, Thomas thought. _Maybe it will be normal. _"-INSIDE! Wouldn't that be fun! Right? We could build a fort AND stay warm." Thomas looked at his son's hopeful face. He knew it would break his little heart when he heard he couldn't have a snow fort inside. Maybe he could compromise.

"Well son, we can't make a snow fort in the house." Seamus's face fell at this statement. He looked up with confusion all over his face. "You see, the snow would melt and the carpet would get ruined. We can make a fort out of pillows, blankets, and cushions instead. I can use some of Mum's cotton balls and use it so it looks like snow." Thomas was pretty sure he had done a good job. But when he looked down, Seamus's face was set like stone. _Crap,_ Thomas thought.

"But- the snow- no fort? It's so cold outside- it seemed- could be warm- WHY WON'T YOU DO IT!" Thomas was startled by the sudden outburst. He had expected the stuttering, but not the screaming. While Seamus was in disbelief, Thomas would take him into the kitchen, make some hot chocolate, and start the pillow fort. Seamus was now starting to cry.

"BUT-I-WANT-TO!" he wailed. Thomas sighed. He didn't know how to calm Seamus down. His wife, Amber, somehow always knew how to calm Seamus down. He on the other hand...

Seamus's screams were drowning out Thomas's efforts to calm him down. At least nothing weird had happened yet. As Thomas wasn't able to calm Seamus down, he took him to his room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Seamus was in his room screaming on his bed, It's not fair! Why is he being punished for a brilliant idea? He started grumbling to himself. He didn't notice the windows open and snow fly into his room. What he did notice was ten minutes later he had a snow fort in his room!

"Take that Dad," he thought as he went to go play.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's my story." Seamus said with a smirk.

"Liar! That's total BS!" Dean yelled at Seamus. Seamus narrowed his eyes.

"And what makes you say that? I don't remember you there that day."

"Yes, but you told me this story in our first year!" Dean said triumphantly.

"Fine, fine. Most of the story is true. What really happened was right after I had started screaming..."

_**Flashback (the real one)**_

His wife, Amber, somehow always knew how to calm Seamus down. He on the other hand...

Seamus's screams were drowning out Thomas's efforts to calm him down. He decided to leave the room, hoping that Seamus would calm down when there was no one to yell at. Thomas walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. After ten minutes, Seamus was still screaming.

"What will it take for him to shut up? I can't let him go outside, it's to cold." Thomas muttered while pacing. "I already tried the fort idea, and that didn't work. And I can't call Amber, she's nowhere near a phone. What am I to do?" suddenly, Thomas noticed the quiet. Seamus had seemed to stop screaming. Sighing, Thomas went back into the living room and froze.

Seamus was standing at one end of the wall, fear in his eyes. All of his anger was forgotten as he looked at the fireplace roaring with fire. He could feel the heat from the other side of the room. Thomas stood there in shock. Nothing that he was aware of could make a fire that big in their fireplace.

"Dad, help!" Seamus screamed. Thomas went back into the kitchen. "Where are you going? Dad! There's a fire!" Seamus screamed confused.

Thomas ran into the kitchen and looked around. There! In the corner! He grabbed the fire extinguisher and headed back to the living room. The fire had seemed to die down a little, but not enough to easily control.

"Dad! Hurry up!" Seamus screamed as Thomas fumbled with the pin on the fire extinguisher. Eventually he got it off and started spraying the fire. It didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop..." mumbled Seamus from behind the couch. "...go out, go out c'mon..." as Seamus was muttering to himself, the fire started to go down. Thomas kept going at it with the fire extinguisher. After another minute or so, the fire was out.

"Dad!" yelled Seamus as he ran to his father. He jumped up and hugged him. As they were hugging, Thomas surveyed the damage. What he saw surprised him. The only evidence that a fire had happened was the empty fire extinguisher on the ground and that he and Seamus were covered in soot. It was strange, almost like magic...

"Can we go upstairs?" Seamus said in a muffled voice.

"Sure buddy, I'll be right up." Seamus smiled and ran upstairs. Thomas bent down and picked up the empty fire extinguisher. "Amber is never going to believe this," he thought. He heard a door close. Here she is now, this will be an interesting conversation.

"I'm back! How was everything?"

"Good, I'll need to tell you something later tonight though." Thomas said nervously.

"Alright," Amber said. Inwardly she sighed. It was time to tell him the whole truth. But that can wait until later. Right now she had to go play with her son.

_**End Flashback**_

"Now that's correct." Dean said in triumph.

"Of course you would set fire to something," said Pavarti rolling her eyes.

"What else did you expect from me? I'm just naturally talented with fire." Seamus said with a smirk.

"Or just blowing things up and causing trouble," mumbled Dean.

Seamus glared at him. "Well I didn't see any of you complaining when I blew up the bridge stopping the Death Eaters."

"Whatever mate," Dean said smiling. Seamus playfully punched him.

**A/N:Wow, um... Sorry for the short chapter. It felt longer when I was writing it, I swear! Don't know who I'm going to do next, suggestions welcome. I also have an idea for another story. It hasn't been written so don't look for it (yet). It would be next generation, but in the year 2012 (and a couple years back for earlier years) So Harry's kids wouldn't be at school but Teddy would! As always, please review! Maybe get to 13 or more?**

**PS: Anyone wondering why Thomas didn't call Amber on her cell, remember this is in the 80's! Not everyone carried a cell phone around.**


	7. Chapter 7

Accidental Magic- Chapter 7

**A/N: So this hasn't been updated in forever because I ran out of ideas. You heard me. Major case of writers block. Then I had another idea so any imagination was use up on THAT! To make a long story short, this chapter is a end-ish chapter. More can be written, but nothing from this point out is guaranteed. I'll explain more about the other story at the end. And thank you if ou read all the way through this.**

As the adults were chatting, a commotion was happening outside the Great Hall. A group of six first years were silently arguing among themselves.

"You go in."

"No, you go in. It was your idea."

"But I don't know anyone in there."

"I got it! Teddy should be first since he knows Harry."

"What? Why do I have to go in?"

"It's just easier that way." The group stated a pushing contest to get Teddy into the door. As the five others got Teddy up against the door, someone on the other side pulled the door open. The group of children fell through and on to the ground.

"And what have we here?" One of the girls looked up and breathed a mental sigh of relief. It was Harry and Ginny Potter, they probably wouldn't get mad. Though if it was a teacher...

"Hey Rose?"

"What?"

"Could you please GET OFF ME!" Teddy screamed. Rose giggled, but got off of him.

"Teddy?" Harry asked with a slight smile on his face. His stern face wasn't working to well.

"Uh, hey Uncle Harry. What's up? I'm good. Look at the time, we better be going. It was nice seeing you!" Teddy rushed through the words in one breath. He started pulling some of the girl's arms to get them to leave.

"I don't think so, young man," Ginny said trying to sound scolding, but inside she was hiding a smile. "Why don't you tell us what you were doing and who these lovely young ladies are." One of the said girls blushed, but tried to hide it. A shorter girl with dark brown hair stepped up first.

"I am Rose Gallo. We were just wondering what was going on down here."

"Yeah," another girl agreed. She had blonde hair and green eyes. "We heard there was a big event, and we were curious." She trailed off. Rose nudged her. "What?" she whispered. Rose made a movement with her hands that meant continue. She looked puzzled for a moment and then an expression of realization was shown on her face. "My name is Valerie Ruben." Valerie then pulled the girl who had been blushing forward. "And this-"

"I can introduce myself," the girl said shrugging her shoulders so Valerie would let go. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. "My name is Violet Ruben and I'm cousins with this one here," she said pointing her thumb in Valerie's direction. The last girl came forward. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Hanna Barros and I'm really sorry if we interrupted anything. We'll just be on our way then." She started ushering her friends back into the hallway.

"It was nice to meet you!" Violet called as they walked down the hall. Harry and Ginny waved to the group. These must have been the girls Teddy always talked about in his letters. Just as the group had gotten out of sight, who else but McGonnagel came out of the hall.

"You two getting some fresh air I see? If you excuse me, I have had a report that a small group of students have been seen wandering the halls." She walked off in the opposite direction that the group of six had walked. Harry and Ginny shock their heads and smiled. Things at Hogwarts never really did change.

**A/N: So that's it. My new story is up and I would LOVE it if you checked it out. Hope you enjoyed this story (though if I get more ideas I may add more). Leave a review, it would make my day!**


End file.
